Love On Top
by Kendarrr
Summary: Ever since Kurt broke up with Blaine, he was feeling all sorts of lonely. When he saw David Karofsky in Scandals one night, he made a deal with him. He wanted sex with no-strings attached, and of course, David agrees. Prompt fill for the GKM.


_So, this is new. I haven't written boy-on-boy anything since eighth grade, so I might really suck at it. But after the Valentine's Day episode, I can't not fic Kurtofsky. It's like Faberry for males, and it's awesome. And I like Dave. He reminds me of my brother, except my brother's not gay._

* * *

><p>Kurt crossed his legs and folded his arms in front of his chest with a sigh. He wasn't bitter or anything, but seeing everyone paired up – Rachel and Quinn, Brittany and Santana, Sam and Mercedes, Mike and Tina, Artie and – you get the point. It made him cringe and scowl off into space while waiting for Mr. Schuester to stop talking about hope and Regionals and bullshitting his way through the day. Ever since Kurt broke up with Blaine, there's always been an angry throbbing between his legs, and not just because he was horny – though that's honestly the biggest part of it.<p>

He's sort of lonely, but you know, you'll never catch him saying that out loud.

When the bell rang, Kurt was up and out of the music room before anyone can ask him about _anything_. He just wanted to go home, lock himself in his room and rub one out because he needed relief of any sort. Then maybe he'd go out to Scandals – but only maybe.

Into his room he went and opened up his laptop. Free gay porn was still free, so he couldn't really complain about the quality and the trashy acting much, but he found this website with high quality videos of hot college guys who were just… delectable. Kurt stripped himself free of clothes, grabbed the bottle of lube he kept under his mattress and stroked his penis until it trembled and ached against his lower stomach. His left hand reached lower and cupped his balls as moans and grunts streamed through his earphones. Kurt watched in awe as one of the models came with a shout, while his partner just smirked and slammed his hips harder against his ass.

Kurt whimpered and threw his head back as he felt the rush through his veins. He jerked his cock and waited for the right moment. This was his favourite porno, and he just loved to come when the burly, dark-haired man pulled out in a rush and came all over his partner's mouth and neck. Kurt was so close that his toes curled, and more precum dripped out of weeping tip before he came with a whimper along with the male model that came with a shout.

Kurt slumped against his pillow, his hand that was soaked with his come hung off the edge of the bed. The puddle of his semen gathered in his bellybutton as he moved slowly for some tissues to wipe himself with. There is no way in hell that he would ever compromise his black silk sheets even for his own jizz.

After cleaning up, Kurt slipped on a pair of boxers and a tanktop. He needed a freakin' nap.

/~/

When Kurt woke up at nine in the evening, he rolled off of bed refreshed and ready to get laid, so to speak. After his half-an-hour routine of moisturizing and picking out a pair of skin-tight pants and a purple dress shirt, he grabbed his leather jacket from the hook by his door and stepped into the living room. His dad and Finn were watching the Knicks versus Raptors game, both sitting at the edge of their seats in anticipation for Jeremy Lin's buzzer-beater shot.

"I'm going out." Kurt announced, his fingers running through his gelled-up hair. "I'll most likely be back late."

"Whoa, where are you going?" Burt sat up and crushed his aluminum beer can in his fist. "And why are you dressed up like that. Who're you trying to impress?"

"No one, dad." Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Alright." Burt gave an exaggerated exhale and playfully rolled his eyes at Finn. "You know what to do when you get drunk."

"I do. Bye guys."

Kurt drove to Scandals in less than fifteen minutes, his knees trembling in mild anticipation. He entered, smiling at the bouncer that stood out front. He scanned the area for anyone he might want to sleep with, and so far, there wasn't anyone.

He approached the bar and asked for a pomegranate wine cooler, not paying any attention to the man who sat beside him, shoulders hunched and baseball cap covering his eyes. Kurt bopped his head along with the bass beats, and for the longest time, he just sat there and watched the crowd dance as they swayed with the freefalling sensation that came with alcohol.

"You're back, but without your man." The gruff voice of _someone_ so familiar made Kurt flinch. Dave removed his cap and smirked at Kurt in that adorable, half-assed way that made his cheek to twitch upwards. "What happened to him?"

"We broke up." Came Kurt's short reply. "Are you _here_ every night?"

"More or less." Dave leaned back and regarded Kurt with a glint in his eye. "What are you doing here if you're not with Fancy version two?"

"It's none of your business now, is it?" Kurt scoffed and drank the rest of his wine cooler and slamming his fist against the counter for a new one. Dave simply cocked his brow and drank his beer.

Kurt continued to upend wine cooler after wine cooler until he finished at least seven. At that point, he was slurring his words and pounding his fists against Dave's broad chest. "Here's the deal, Karofsky." Kurt half-screamed and half-spat at Dave's amused face. "'m horny, 'nd I need to get _fucked_."

"Chill out, Fancy." Dave hissed as he tugged down Kurt by the sleeve of his jacket. "People are starting to stare."

"I don't care!" Kurt slurred but sat down anyway. "Look. You're sort of an asshole but I know you like me." Dave blushed furiously at this and focused his attention on his beer. "But I'm a hormonal teenager. I need sex, and I need it before college. No one would want to sleep with a blundering non-virgin."

"What do you want me to do about that?" Dave asked with a sigh.

"I want no-strings attached sex. If you're up for it." Kurt answered with a smirk.

Dave's eyes widened, and before his defense mechanism could even react, he was already nodding his head. "Fine, I'll do it." He cleared his throat and nodded again, blushing harder when he heard the bartender laugh and yell, 'get it, bear cub!' "If you're that desperate, Hummel."

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Well, we better get started."

/~/

And that was how Dave found himself in the backseat of his truck, pants pulled halfway down his ass, his hand squeezing and rubbing at the bulge in Kurt's pants. His mouth sucked on Kurt's soft, plump lips, soft groans escaping both of their throats.

"Fuck, David…" Kurt threw his head back as Dave's lips trailed hotly down his jaw and neck. "Mark me and I'll kill you."

"I won't." Dave growled. "But you gotta pull down your pants. I can't get my hand in there."

Kurt smirked and rolled his hips against Dave's lap, both men groaning at the friction they felt against the place where they needed it the most. He lifted himself off of Dave's lap and unzipped his pants. Dave helped him tug it down to reach past his knees, and he sat back down, Dave's thickening erection nestled between Kurt's ass cheeks. "Oh, you're so fucking hard already."

"Well, duh." Dave grunted and cupped Kurt's ass, gripping them tightly in his huge palms. "Hold on – get off for a bit. I need a condom."

He reached for the center console and pulled out a tube of KY and a condom. He tore the package open, rolled it over his nine-inch cock and pumped himself in less than a minute. Kurt raised a brow at this. "You've done this before?"

Dave blushed and shook his head. "N-no, I just… I just watch a lot of… stuff."

Kurt chuckled and cupped Dave's muscled jaw as he straddled him again. "Let's see how the stuff you watched will help you with this, then." Taking the bottle of lube from Dave, he drizzled it all over his condom-covered cock and pumped him roughly. Then he reached behind him and smeared lube against his asshole, slipping a finger, and then two.

"Kurt – wait – prep first – oh holy shit…" Dave squirmed, eyes wide open as he watched the tip of his cock disappear into Kurt's asshole. "Oh god, oh _god, _you're fucking tight!" His fingertips dug against the pale skin of Kurt's hips, and his jaw dropped when the heat and choking tightness engulfed the head of his penis.

"Why? You don't think I can take you?" Kurt gasped out; his perfectly-manicured nails indented themselves against the nape of Dave's neck. With the strength of his thighs, he started to move against Dave's lap, his length sliding inside Kurt. Dave bottomed out and both gasped. Dave, at how deep he was inside Kurt, and Kurt, at how full he was feeling at the moment.

"You gotta fucking move, Hummel." Dave growled as he lifted Kurt up and down against his cock. "Come on; show me how you move those hips."

"Mmn, okay." Kurt breathed out and gripping the back of Dave's neck tightly, he moved faster and harder, or at least, as much as the cramped space would allow. Dave looked up at Kurt, the glow from the streetlamps made his pale skin radiate with the _something_, and Dave couldn't figure out what it was. It made him feel… sort of alive, he guessed. And it wasn't just because of the hotness that enveloped his cock.

Dave shifted in his seat and changed the angle of his up thrusts into Kurt, hitting a soft spot that had to be Kurt's prostate, judging from the strangled cry that left this throat. Leaning forward a bit, Dave licked the column of his neck and sucked softly on his collarbone before slamming his hips upward to meet Kurt's ass.

"I'm gonna fucking come." Dave husked out, his hand reaching between their sweaty bodies to grip Kurt's dick. Using the sweat of his palm, he stroked Kurt's length and smeared the continuous flow of precum so he could jerk him off faster. "Fuck, Kurt… I-I'm gonna – "

Dave squeezed Kurt's cock and snapped his hip upwards, holding out on his orgasm, at least until Kurt came. Sweat dripped down the side of his face, the whimpers that escaped Kurt was just proving to be way too much for him to handle.

With a final thrust and a cry of Kurt's name, Dave came in violent spurts inside the condom as he was still sheathed inside Kurt's asshole. At this, Kurt gasped and surged forward to press his lips against Dave's lips. "O-oh _fuck!"_ He cried, and soon came all over Dave's shirt and stomach.

"Damn…" Dave ran his hand through his hair and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Well said." Kurt chuckled as he lifted himself off of Dave's lap. They both whimpered at the loss, but cleaned up in silence anyway. Dave tied the condom and dabbed at his shirt before pulling his pants up, while Kurt wiped his face with oil absorbent sheets from the back pocket of his jeans. Dave ran out and threw the condom into a nearby trash bin then returned to his truck.

"Really, Hummel? Oil absorbent sheets? Pull up your pants first, for god's sake." Dave laughed and took his shirt off.

"W-what are you doing?" Kurt asked with eyes wide in disbelief. He watched the skin of Dave's massive bicep move and twitch against the muscles.

"Uh, you came all over my shirt. I'm just changing." Dave pulled out a red shirt from his duffel bag and slipped it on. "You want a ride home or what?"

"I brought my car with me."

"Alright." Dave nodded and got off the backseat, followed by Kurt. "I'll see you around?"

Kurt nodded and glanced around; making sure that his car was nearby. "I'll call you. Booty calls and all that."

Dave tried his hardest not to flinch, or clench his jaw, or just react at what Kurt said. But really, how can you expect him to take that in stride, when all he wanted was to _be_ with Kurt, and now that he had the chance… It was for nothing but to scratch an itch. "Alright. Yeah. 'f course."

Dave leaned against the cold metal door of his truck and watched Kurt's retreating figure. Once Kurt disappeared inside his car, and his taillights where engulfed by the night, Dave got into his vehicle and slammed his forehead against the steering wheel.

This was his second chance, and like hell he would fuck it up.

* * *

><p><em>Yay, sex and feelings! Best things in life, I swear.<em>


End file.
